


[Podfic] Fake Date

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dating, Dating Agency, Desk Sex, Grumpy Will Graham, Hannibal charms everyone, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Morning After, Mutual Attraction, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, charming Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofTrope: Fake Dateby TigerPrawnAuthor's summary:Will's possible promotion is relying on his superiors thinking better of him. One way to do that is to take his omega to the upcoming cocktail party. Only problem is, he doesn't have one, having to rely on one sent by an agency. He wasn't quite expecting Doctor Hannibal Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Fake Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trope: Fake Date (Hannigram AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353135) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z65fxv31mfilz8v/Fake%20Date.mp3?dl=0) | 00:28:11 | 27.57 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for TigerPrawn for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
